


戒不掉

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 2





	戒不掉

戒不掉的瘾

01

不来了。这是王九龙睁开眼睛唯一有的想法。天花板白的太刺眼，地上到处是扔下来的衣服，凌乱且褶皱重多。王九龙随手捞了一件衣服，掀开被子光着腿从床上下来，晃个身去了洗漱间。

一捧凉水冲完脸他清醒了点，镜子里的自己面色如常，除去锁骨和胸口上的点点滴滴。真是状况激烈啊，他拍了拍自己的脑门，想让自己清醒一点。

张九龄的家，他不是第一次来。每一次来总是有格外的体验，每一次来也都下定了决心，每次也都同样地破了自己的决心。还不是因为那个张九龄。

而被提到的张九龄，此刻正在客厅里翘着二郎腿看电视。他穿着宽松的衣服，舒适又随意地换着台，手边还是罐装的啤酒。

张九龄听到动静没有回头，他知道是王九龙起来了，他把电视的声音调大，换了个姿势，王九龙便靠了过来。像是做过了很多遍自然而然有的默契，张九龄知道王九龙下一秒要做什么，所以提前调整了坐姿。

王九龙仰头躺在张九龄的膝盖上，闭着眼睛窝到了一个合适的位置。

“我刚刚又做决定了。”

“是吗？”张九龄喝了一口啤酒没有咽下去，捏住王九龙的下巴低着头和他分享了这一口啤酒舔了舔唇，“做什么决定了？”

“决定不再来你家了。”王九龙睁开眼睛对上张九龄似蹙非蹙的神情，叹了口气，“但是我这次坚持了不到十分钟。”

“为什么不再坚持一会儿呢？”张九龄拍了拍他的脸，“如果你再坚持一下，说不定就成功了。”

“还真是无情呢。”王九龙翻个身，把脸对着张九龄的小腹。这个姿势很是不好，张九龄感觉到王九龙的热气，头皮发麻。

“和你做了这么多次，依旧没有多留恋吗？”

“当然有啊。”张九龄扔掉手中的遥控器，把啤酒往茶几上一放，俯下身子蹭着王九龙的脸，“无时不刻。”

哎，男人的嘴。

02

骗人的鬼。

鲜花和掌声都依附在一场盛大的玩笑之上。他们做好逗乐观众的角色，嬉笑怒骂，打打闹闹什么都可以接受，什么话也都可以说。不走心，不留心。

感情的事谁认真谁就输是早就被认定的真理。王九龙不愿承认，但是他察觉到自己别扭的在意的时候，他才意识到自己是走了心。

有时候他也分辨不出，自己应该在意什么，不在意什么。明明知道都是假的都是玩笑话，他也依旧尝着那些欢笑声中的涩，由着它一点一点变成苦。

他体贴地腾出空间来，让张九龄应对着迎面而来的调戏，吃味地让他们快点。光影之下他是笑着的，内心里把说这些话的人都记在心里，偷偷打量着把他们的模样都看个遍。

他才是站在张九龄身边的人，他才是一转头就能够看到张九龄的人。他学不来大度，也学不会不在乎。他只会在众人的哄笑声中露出浅浅的笑，不辨真假，不说真话。只有那人向着自己为自己说话的时候，真心的笑怎么都掩饰不了，他又变得格外好哄。

“你说你上次把家里的可乐放哪里了。”张九龄扒拉着冰箱，找了好久都没找到可乐。

“就在冷藏室啊。”王九龙快步走过来，漫不经心地回答着他，贴着张九龄的后背两只手摸上他的腰，亲了亲张九龄的背。

“好好找找应该能找到的。”王九龙看着那翻找的手，留恋着他的耳根发梢，一点一点地亲密。

“师哥，我能问你个问题吗？”

“你说。”张九龄翻到了可乐，他拿了一罐出来转过身被王九龙困在冰箱门和他中间。

“你为什么那么招男人喜欢？”

“那我哪知道去。”张九龄笑着拿冰可乐冰着他的脸，在他打个寒颤松开手的间隙走到碗柜边把可乐倒进碗里。

冰凉的可乐还冒着冷气，滋滋地响着。张九龄等待它的安静，转过头来对着王九龙笑。

“知道我为什么喜欢用碗喝可乐吗？”

“为什么？”

“因为倒在碗里就像中药，看起来很苦。”张九龄端起来喝了一口，“好像喝了就能够戒掉我不想继续下去的东西。”

“然后呢，你戒掉了吗？”

“然后我就上瘾了。”

王九龙上前一步：“你想戒掉的是什么？”

王九龙没有身经百战过，但是他尝过各种各样张九龄的吻。牛奶的、红酒的、啤酒的，现在他尝到了可乐的吻。还是年轻，不然他怎么会因为一个吻就沦陷，浑身躁动。

厨房的桌子冰冷，王九龙抓住琉璃的台面，站在他后面的张九龄拽着裤子就顶着他的臀部，往前探着他的皮带。

“你这回决定了吗？”张九龄褪掉了王九龙的裤子。

“没有，我脑子里什么都没想。”王九龙有些懊恼地抬起腰，咬着唇叹了口气。

03

张九龄合上手机，皱着眉头揉了揉太阳穴。不知道什么时候他的手机里竟然多了好多和王九龙的合照，点点滴滴的，他看着照片都能想起来那时候的场景。笑着的，闹别扭的都有。

时光不经意的都将人生展开，让你一一翻阅，明白这一路走来已经发生了太多故事。舍不得结束，想不起开始。

他不该优柔寡断的，但是他忍不住。细碎的时光拼凑出了一双明眸，剩下的肤白红唇不用描绘也知道是谁的模样。有些事情真的是躲不掉逃不开的。

不回头就知道那人在自己站着，余光也能够瞄到那人冲自己笑着。他把可乐比作一种瘾，生活中总有让人痴迷的事情，王九龙就是他的瘾。

他想要戒掉，也劝诫过自己不要贪恋。

徒劳无功。

换王九龙问他要不要做决定，快刀斩乱麻各自好过。在沦陷之前及时止损是最常见的办法，但是他给不出回应。像干涸的鱼哪怕被扔进海里无数次，仍旧渴望着翻上岸来等死。

他摸到了客厅的灯，他本来不想打开，但是又怕摸黑回来的王九龙撞到他的膝盖。光源亮起来的那一刹那格外刺眼，像不可说的感情，直接晃进人的心里。

张九龄哑着嗓子问他：“九龙，你干嘛去了，这么晚回来。”

“和朋友聊天。”王九龙站直了身子，他隐没在光影之外，把自己的表情藏的好好的，“你怎么还不睡呀？”

“所以你是把决定给做了吗？”

一声叹息。王九龙觉得这样的解决方法实在太不好了。每一次得不到答案，谁生气了也不争吵，先在床上来一发再说。那时候所有的怨气都消散了大半，敞开说也说不出个二五八万来。但是他抗拒不了。

“我们不然就这样下去吧。”张九龄亲着他的手指，那修长好看的指节被含在嘴里，亮着晶莹剔透的光。王九龙的心都柔软了下来，看着张九龄。

“太煎熬了。”爱永远是虚无缥缈抓不住的东西，还害得无数人重蹈覆辙。它只能品尝，个中滋味无法言说，却从此沦陷。

“世界上本来就没有完全的归属。”经年流转，不过求一个陪伴。

“那你，会说爱我吗？”

“不会。”

激烈的亲吻为了发泄，失控的理性被感性主导。衣服被可怜地扔在各个角落，亲密用力到仿佛让两个人回到了第一次缠绵。

因为一件小事的摩擦，两个人干架感到床上去，开始了这段纠缠不清的感情。

张九龄喘着气盯着天花板说：“给你时间想想吧，我不想绝交，你看着办。”

王九龙喘着和他同样频率的气：“那就暂时这样吧，等我下定决心，再回到当初。”

“我不想做决定，也不想骗你。世界本来就是这个样子，我把它原原本本地摆到你的面前。”

不会开口说爱你，无法拒绝迎面而来所有热情。我不用谎言编织一个美丽的梦送你，我带你看尽这人间真实。

“爱怎么着怎么着吧。”王九龙夹住张九龄的腿，扬起头亲了亲他的眼睛。

不会开始的爱情，不会结束的缠绵。

04

张九龄进来的时候，王九龙两只手抓着枕头。他讨厌后入的姿势，就像是动物交配一样，最原始欲望释放。他对张九龄不只是欲望，有更多的情爱，他更愿意两个人交颈相拥，温柔舔舐着最柔软的地方。

“哦对了，家里可乐没有了。”张九龄把那个背对着自己的人搂进怀里，“什么时候我们再去买吧。”

“嗯。”王九龙背对着他，感受着此刻属于他们两个人的对话。家里少了东西都是两个人一起去买，偶尔没空了回家看冰箱里也都是满满当当的。

张九龄还没把他添置东西的权利剥夺，他还能够有陪在身边的机会。这么一点甜头足够让他沉醉，好像什么事情都没有发生过，不会有什么人和事将他们分开。

“你生我气了？”

“没有。”

“那你为什么不面对着我？”

王九龙转过身来，他眼睛里亮亮的，在黑夜里像是天上的星星。怎么会有这样的人呢，张九龄伸出手摸了摸他的脸，王九龙听话地闭上眼睛，把脸送过去。

一个预想中会发生的吻，一个没有理由不该发生的吻。

张九龄的脸上湿漉漉的，他睁开眼睛，看到了王九龙垂着的睫毛上挂着晶莹的泪珠，一滴一滴的，打在他的脸上。

满是泪痕的人动着嘴唇，一点一点地包住张九龄的唇。他什么都没说，把他的倔强放进心里，用着最亲密无声的温柔包裹着彼此。

越是靠近，越有疏离。

爱意本身就是如此，无法言喻。

张九龄伸出手和他十指紧扣，翻过身来一点一点吻着他的嘴角，吻着他的眼睛。

“九龙。”

“师哥？”

“我怕我坚持不了，忍不住抱住你。”

“师哥。”

“如果有错，也都是师哥的错。”

王九龙伸出手抱住了张九龄，把脸蹭进他的怀里，小声地喊了一声“师哥”。

“不是你的问题。要怪就怪师哥。”

05

身体的负荷是在疲惫的工作之后才有感觉的。王九龙累到不想说话也依旧站在台上坚持到下台。旁边有师兄弟候着，花团锦簇，座无虚席。他懒懒地靠在柱子上，不需讲话，自然有旁人热着场子。他歪着头，光明正大地看着他的师哥。

他的师哥。

有着特有的温柔，握手只碰指尖，无论状态如何总是笑着，让人心生温暖。平凡岁月里，有这么一个人陪在身边，算是上天给的好运。能够让他们这辈子相遇，没有错过。

也算是一种缘分吧。

因为这样的亲近，可以窥见他的万分温柔，所有样貌。王九龙的目光投过张九龄扬起的嘴角，看见了点别的。那是他和张九龄的共同记忆，只有他们一路走过来的记忆。

犯着懒不想起床蹬着被子，抓着手抓着脚一番挣扎之后才能够勉强睁开眼。两个人躲在被子里商量着要不要干脆任性一次。

滚吧，赶紧起来。

喝着酒划着拳，什么赌注都敢押上的无所畏惧。两人闪着迷离的眼神，说打死也不和你喝酒了，下一秒两个人就抱在一起。

师哥。

怎么了。

有师哥在，好像就什么都拥有了，什么都不害怕了。

师哥说他不会开口说爱，师哥说他不想撒谎，师哥说他也有留恋。师哥是想做就做，干柴烈火之后才会害羞的人。师哥是撩拨内心，直爽利落的人。

王九龙想到了别的什么，想到了这足够让他咧着嘴笑，不用说明什么就能够宣示主权的笑容。

张九龄在众人之中回头，看见那个倚着柱子浅浅微笑的少年，仿佛看见了美好的时光，站在那里等着他的光临。如果不管什么场合欢呼，他一定想要将人拥入怀里。

偷看师哥被发觉的人稍稍错开视线，咬着唇看向台下，看着繁花锦簇，喝彩连连。

他想念一个可乐味道的吻，想念一个不说出口就能明白的拥抱。

他想念一个熟悉的温度，他已经感觉到自己心里的痒。

他不可抑制地，想念张九龄。

Fin


End file.
